In recent years, cameras known as disposable cameras, single-use cameras or lens-fitted photographic film packages have become increasingly popular. Such cameras are of relatively simple construction and are low cost. In addition, these types of cameras are usually pre-loaded with film by the manufacturer. In some cameras, the film can be arranged such that the film is unwound from a standard film cassette or cartridge during the assembly of the camera. Thus, as pictures are sequentially taken, the film can be wound back into the cassette by the user. When the user is finished with the film, the user can return the entire camera to a photo processor to have the film developed. With the empty cameras, the manufacturer can discard the camera in its entirety, reload the camera if it is still operational, or salvage individual components of the camera. Alternatively, the user can remove the exposed film from the camera and only take the film to a photo processor. In such case, the user can reload the camera with a new roll of film.
One consideration with such cameras is the ease of loading of the film, particularly for those cameras in which the film must be wound out of a film cassette before use. In view of the low cost of the camera itself, costs associated with the manufacture and assembly of the camera are also important, including the cost of loading the film into the camera at the factory. It is highly desirable to utilize a method which is simple and cheap and yet reliable. It is also highly desirable if the camera is configured to facilitate reloading by an end user.
Thus, there is a need for a camera assembly that can facilitate film loading by a manufacturer or a user. Further, there is a need for a method of loading such a film assembly. Further, there is a need for a loading method that can be performed in the daylight or under lighted conditions.